


if it feels right

by orphan_account



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Brief Mention of Possible Future Chiyo/Mizutani, Chiyo is along for the ride, Dom/sub Undertones, Established AbeMiha, Established Relationship, Gentle Dom Mihashi, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She felt like she was crumbling, shaking apart, that all the tethers had come undone and she was left unmoored. (Or Chiyo partakes in a threesome with Mihashi and Abe.)





	if it feels right

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because my mind started chanting _gentle dom mihashi_ over and over and over again, and i have no self control. so here we are! i'll probably write more gentle dom mihashi in the future, but for now, let's do this!!! you can find me on twitter or tumblr as mynxwrites, if you'd like. i tend to ramble a lot.

Chiyo breathed a sigh and arched a little, her nipples perked in the room’s cool air. She made another noise and shifted on the bed. She felt restless, like there was still more missing. Her body had started to float but it hadn’t felt what it wanted, not yet. There was still _more_ it pleaded for. Her lips parted and she panted, writhed in the sheets, her fingers tangled in the fabric as she cried out.

Abe’s tongue pressed more firmly against her clit and she moaned, louder this time, a choked little noise that slipped passed her lips without her permission. “Please,” she breathed before she could think better of it. There were too many sensations. Her brain to mouth filter had broken down an eternity ago, the first moment that Abe had crouched down between her spread thighs and pulled her panties off with his _teeth_. She was not above begging at this point. She would plead if she needed to, whatever he wanted, whatever they _both_ wanted, she didn’t care anymore.

Abe pulled back and she whimpered. His head moved and she knew-- _she knew_ \-- that he had looked over at Mihashi. Mihashi, who was in charge here. Mihashi, who Abe would do anything for. He was the reason the three of them were even here right now. The one who’d asked so sweetly for Abe to dip his head between Chiyo’s legs and to get her off.

He’d looked so meek as he glanced up underneath his eyelashes at Abe, as he bit his lower lip and murmured, “ _I want to see. I want to see you go down on her like you do on me._ ”

Mihashi must have given permission for Abe to continue, or take a step further, because suddenly one of Takaya’s thick fingers traced around her entrance, dipped in and pushed inside slowly. This time Chiyo couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at the feeling, the way she panted and opened her legs even further to give him more room. She whimpered and arched again. One hand dropped to her own chest and she teased a nipple, closed her eyes tight as the sensations flooded her anew.

“Ah!” she cried out when Abe moved his finger, pressed against her inner walls and rubbed against them. Her skin felt too tight for her body, too constricting for her pleasure and the bubbling emotions that boiled just below the surface. It wasn’t long until Abe ducked his head and latched onto her clit, sucked hard enough for stars to burst behind her closed lids. She could _hear_ it, the noises and the sound of how _wet_ she was because of her own dripping fluids and Abe’s mouth.

She was close. She was _so close_. How long had they been at this? It felt like an eternity. She wanted to cum. She never wanted it to end. She breathed a little harder than she meant and it hitched up at the end, almost a sob, almost too much.

“Can you put your hands in his hair?” Mihashi asked. He suddenly perched on the edge of the bed next to her. Shinooka’s eyes slowly opened and she peered up at him, dazed. Her thighs shook with the pleasure that had built up in her core. She felt like she might melt into the sheets of Mihashi’s bed. “He likes it,” Mihashi murmured, “when his head is held down.” He explained this like it was an everyday thing, for Mihashi to talk about what his boyfriend enjoyed in bed with her.

“Oh,” Chiyo breathed back intelligently. Her hands shook, but she reached down and slipped her fingers into Takaya’s dark hair. Mihashi smiled at her. It was like the sun had sprung out from behind the clouds, as she looked up at his happy grin. It curled warm and dark in her chest. She hadn’t known Mihashi could look like that. She had only seen it second hand, directed at Abe, or sometimes Tajima, or one of the other guys, but never _her_. She wanted to see it again, she realized. Please, could he smile like that at her again?

She wanted to ask him, now-- ask both of them-- why they had chosen her. Why her? She needed to know why, but also… she didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth. Was that the old saying? She believed it was. The only thing that mattered was that it _was_ her they had picked and it felt good, it felt so, _so_ good. She never wanted it to _end_ \--

Mihashi reached down while she drifted in her thoughts, untethered, no way to keep herself from getting lost. Mihashi reached down and laid his hand atop her own, both of the ones in Abe’s hair. Takaya groaned deep in his chest and Chiyo gasped at what that did to the pleasure between her legs. “Clench,” Mihashi whispered to her. He tightened his fingers and Chiyo did too, held on tight and mean in Abe’s mussed strands. “Tug a little. He likes it when you’re rough.”

Chiyo did as she was told. What else could she do? Mihashi would know, she reasoned. He knew Abe best. Another noise, more desperate this time, erupted from Abe’s throat. He pulled back and Shinooka whimpered in loss. “Ren,” he gasped, pleaded. His head leaned to the side and pillowed on Chiyo’s trembling thigh.

Mihashi sounded sweet and innocent. “What is it, Takaya?” he asked, like he was asking about Abe’s day, about something that had happened to him earlier. “Don’t you like it?”

“Yes,” Abe groaned with feeling. “Too much.”

“If you come before Chiyo,” Mihashi replied, “you won’t like what happens.” Mihashi’s voice trembled a little at the end, but from barely contained emotion. It reminded Chiyo of their high school days, back when Mihashi was less confident, when he didn’t think he belonged.

He belonged here, Chiyo knew. Mihashi knew it too now. No more reason to be shy and wilting. She opened her eyes again-- when had she closed them?-- and peered up at Mihashi’s face. It shone as he peered down, down her body and at Abe’s face. Mihashi’s lips had tilted up at the corners into a pleased smile.

Abe moaned. He dove back between Chiyo’s legs with renewed vigour. Shinooka gasped loudly and arched her back, moaned before she could hold it back. “Oh,” she breathed, mouth open, loudly exhaling and tried to stop herself from shaking out of her own skin. “Oh, oh, _oh_ \--” and just like that, it hit her, the feelings and the pleasure, and it was _too much_ , too much. She came with a drawn out groan and her legs couldn’t stop shaking, the trembles wracking her small frame, as a hand came up to clench in her hair, to ground herself to the earth so she wouldn’t fly away. Abe’s teeth nipped at her clit and it shot her up higher, into the atmosphere, made her quiver and quake. Three of his thick fingers were still inside her and he fucked her through it, made her entire world shatter around her very eyes. “Ah, ha, ha, ah!” Chiyo moaned.

“There we go,” Mihashi said, and she could hear the smile in his voice without even having to look his way. He reached out and gently brushed the damp hair from her face, pushed it behind her ear, stroked her skin with care. She moaned weakly as he touched her and arched into it, craved it, _needed_ it.

“Ren,” Abe groaned. He had detached from Chiyo. She could feel him as he trembled on the bed, as he shook and tried to contain himself. “Please, please, _Ren_ , fuck--”

Shinooka lost herself then, just for awhile, just a little. She did that sometimes when the orgasm was really good, when it built and it built until she crested and almost forgot her own _name_. When she started to come back to her own body and surroundings, she realized Takaya was almost sobbing, little hitching noises and breaths as Mihashi went down on him. Mihashi’s hands clutched Abe’s hips and held him down, refused to let him take more than Ren was willing to give, forced him to remain still.

“Ren,” Abe sighed as he writhed. “Ren, Ren, _please_ ,” and then he arched, groaned and came in Mihashi’s mouth. He shook apart and his eyes remained open, but they stared unseeing down at his boyfriend, as Mihashi sucked and lapped at his cock. The thinner boy took it, swallowed it all down in graceful little movements of his throat.

“So good,” Mihashi rasped as he pulled off Abe’s cock. He pet Abe’s thigh and smiled, proud. “So good, Takaya, you’re so perfect.”

Abe made a half choked noise and flung an arm over his eyes, shuddered with sensation and too much emotion. He’d always been a bit of a crier when it came to these sorts of things, Chiyo knew.

“Do you--” Chiyo paused. She wanted to offer to help Mihashi. He’d been sporting his own erection earlier when they had first started. “Do you need me to…?”

“Oh, n-no,” Mihashi replied. He turned and smiled, happy and back to his regular self again. “I, uhm. I finished. On my own.” A blush stole up his neck, warmed his face, and Chiyo wanted to kiss his cheek, press her lips gently to his skin. He must have cum while he got Abe off. “Thank you.”

Chiyo shifted a little. She wanted to go home, now that they were done. She never minded this set up while they were in the middle of sex, or leading up to it, but after-- after, Chiyo wanted to leave. She sometimes felt jealous when she watched Abe and Mihashi together. They were so in love and it made her ache, because they did this with her whenever she was single, and--

It wasn’t bad. She liked it, wanted it, but after…

Abe gruffly reached down and clasped Mihashi by the shoulders, hauled him up into his strong arms. “Love you,” he muttered softly into his boyfriend’s hair.

Chiyo sat up, almost fast enough to give herself whiplash. “Uhm,” she said and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “I should… I’m going to… go!” Her voice squeaked at the end, just a smidge, and she flushed darker because of it.

Mihashi pulled back a little. “Oh,” he said, and then, “Are you sure? Y-you can stay!”

“No,” Chiyo said and forced a bright smile to her face, stretched her lips around it even though she didn’t quite feel it. “I have a project I have to work on before bed for University tomorrow, so. Thank you for having me over!” This was brightly said as she shuffled back into her clothes. “I’ll… see you, ah, later! Yes, so, goodbye!”

Mihashi watched her go unabashedly from within the circle of Abe’s arms, and Takaya turned his head, cheek pressed firmly against his boyfriend’s ruffled hair. “Goodnight, Shinooka,” he said. She smiled nervously and waved a little as she backed out of the room.

She looked at them one last time, right before she shut their door, and smiled. They were so cute together, all wrapped up in each other’s arms and happy. She bowed one last time, to be polite, and then closed the door. She heard Mihashi murmur, just within hearing range, “It’ll be too bad once Mizutani works up the courage to ask her out,” and she flushed from the knowledge that that had _not_ been meant for her to hear.

She turned and hurried away, her cheeks on fire. This was… it was nice, when they had her over like this. It reminded her that this sort of thing-- love, and acceptance-- that it was possible. She smiled as she left their apartment and took a moment, looked up at the cloudless night sky. She felt… she felt at peace. Someday, maybe, she’d have something like that too.

For now, being their third occasionally was fine too. It relieved her University stress and it made her happy, to be with them, if only for a little while, if only for a taste.

A second later her phone buzzed and she fished it out as she began the trek home. It was Mizutani. She blinked owlishly down at it and thumbed her phone’s screen on, smiled a little when he asked how she was doing. It wasn’t a lie when she responded she was just peachy, either.


End file.
